With advancement of the science and technology, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have found wide application in people's daily life. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic side view of a prior art LCD. The prior art LCD comprises a front frame 110, a panel 120, a plastic frame 130 and an optical film assembly 140. The panel 120 comprises a display region (not shown) and a non-display region (not shown). The front frame 110 and the plastic frame 130 cooperate with each other to sandwich the non-display region of the panel 120 therebetween for fixing the panel 120. A lower surface 131 of the plastic frame 130 faces towards a light exiting surface of the optical film assembly 140 and is of a uniform planar structure.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown an enlarged view of an area A of FIG. 1. In the prior art, light rays exiting from the optical film assembly 140 are scattered by the lower surface 131 of the plastic frame 130, and then concentrated in an area D corresponding to the display region of the panel 120 above the optical film assembly 140. This causes appearance of bright lines in the display region of the panel 120, which has an adverse effect on the displaying effect of the whole LCD.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide an LCD capable of solving the aforesaid problem of the prior art.